


Fond

by dew_drops



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cheek pats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dew_drops/pseuds/dew_drops
Summary: Wonshik is cute. Hakyeon can't resist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys cry about all the navi lately? Because I did. And now I'm infused with all of these fluffy feelings and have to spill them somewhere.

There was a pressure against his back, something gentle and so warm. It took just a little prodding and and a shaky yelp when he accidentally elbowed the person in their belly to realize it was Hakyeon. 

Of course.

"Hyung," his voice sounded scratchy still, laced with sleep, and it took a brief look at his phone to realize he had only napped for two hours. It was better than nothing, however. And if he were very true to himself, he preferred being with Hakyeon over sleeping, sure, dreams were nice, but reality was better. The grip of Hakyeon's arm that was tossed over his middle tightened in a squeeze, and Wonshik pretended to cough from the force of it. It earned him breathy laughter right up against his nape. He shuddered. 

He did turn around eventually; hair sleep-fluffed and his eyes droopy, and sought Hakyeon's hand to intertwine their fingers. He ran his fingertip along the ring Hakyeon always wore, feeling the warm metal gently. His nose pushed right up against the base of Hakyeon's throat as he curled up against him, threw a leg over Hakyeon's and pulled him close. 

"Thank you for coming," Hakyeon said softly, a gentle smile plastered on his face that Wonshik couldn't see, but was certain was there. He acknowledged him with only a mumble at first, his words getting muffled and lost against Hakyeon's skin. Hakyeon's fingers were in his hair, the dyed and redyed hair feeling a little dry around the tips - and then Hakyeon's fingertips ran over his scalp over and over, dulling his headache, chasing the throb away. 

"You were there for me, too," he managed to get out eventually, his hand splayed over Hakyeon's lower back, under his shirt, the warmth of his skin making him sigh. Hakyeon shifted just a bit, but he didn't let their hands unlace, just dipped forward to press a kiss on his forehead, "Just ten minutes. I'm sorry," there was a hint of guilt in his voice that Wonshik didn't like. Hakyeon didn't need to be sorry or feel burdened by something like this. "But you know you're always number one in my heart, right?" There was thick laughter this time, shy but also proud, and Wonshik basked in the feelings those words induced. Ecstatic warmth, so much nearly suffocating, but he needed it to breathe. He had wrongfully thought the feelings he bore for Hakyeon would get loose with passion over time, but no, the knot was still so constrained, making his chest tight.

Whenever Hakyeon laughed, whenever he cried, whenever he kissed him, whenever their skin touched. 

Overwhelming.

He lifted his head this time, met with Hakyeon's bashful smile. Hakyeon's hand reached out, cupping over his cheek, looking at him smitten, and it was Wonshik's turn to feel that he desperately wanted to duck his head. He didn't, however, instead his hand overlapped Hakyeon's, a soft touch, and kept it there. Hakyeon laughed, crystalline and soft.

"Cute," Hakyeon cooed, leaned in to kiss his other cheek, "your cheeks are so bunchy. Eat more, hmm?" Wonshik wanted to ask how much puffier did Hakyeon want him to get, but refrained himself from it. Sure, Hakyeon loved his chiseled abdomen, but there were even more kisses involved when he had a soft belly. It was puzzling, since the general sentiment was that people expected something else from him.

"I'm going to get fat," he complained, half-heartedly, and Hakyeon bumped their foreheads together, "So what?" Wonshik's arm was going numb. He slid his hand away from Hakyeon's that was still on his cheek, pinching the skin softly now. His went to curl around Hakyeon's thigh and bring it over his own. Hakyeon went in for a kiss on his lips, something soft, infused with sweetness. Comforting. 

"Why did you come?" Wonshik asked for the sake of asking, and Hakyeon patted his cheek before he pressed yet another kiss to his lips. 

"Missed you," Hakyeon replied simply before burrowing closer to Wonshik, and Wonshik's heart rushed with fondness. It was true that they were rarely both at home nowadays, the periods of not seeing each other at all sometimes stretching to days. It wasn't much, and they needed their time alone as well, but it had been continuous ever since Wonshik had his own music to polish and prepare. 

So, there was longing.

"I missed you, too," his smile was small, a little shaky. It dissolved when he swooped in for a kiss that was fiercer, and he was satiating the yearning that had flowed inescapably through him. Mouths moving together delicately as it came to an end, his grip on Hakyeon's thigh becoming lax, and he becoming limp with pleasure, solace. 

He turned around wordlessly, ripping his gaze away from Hakyeon's shimmery lips. Hakyeon scooted closer to his back, an arm curled around his waist and his thigh pushed over Wonshik's. Wonshik's fingers delved for his again, a slack tangle, and Hakyeon's chin propped softly on his shoulder. 

It was the most restful sleep Wonshik had in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I have huge writer's block, this measly thing took me way too much time, it's frustrating. Any tips? I heard you should just write a lot and a lot, but what can I do when I can't get words out :(


End file.
